


Thunder

by revengeworld



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Request:If requests are open please can i ask for an imagine where kylo is afraid of thunder? Xx





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Apr 23rd, 2018

Humming to the music that was echoing through the empty coffee shop, Y/N was just about done to clean the counter.

Even though the shop would be open for another hour, every seat in it was empty.

Throwing the rag over her shoulder, she sighed and leaned her head into her hand to look outside the windows.

Since there was thunderstorm outside raging, no costumer would even think of coming in today, but her boss had insisted that she staid there. Just in case some madmen would actually walk here in that weather just to get a coffee.

Turning the radio louder, she grabbed a bucket with water and the mop. If she needed to stay here for another hour, she could at least make it Fun for herself.

Letting the wet mop dance over the floor, she sang loudly to the next song that was just starting, when she twirled around and started to scream.

A dark figure was standing in the Entrance, his back leaned against the door.

“God, Kylo you scared me…” she huffed and let her hand rest on her chest, to calm her beating heart.

He was a very regular costumer before he became a very good friend of hers. Maybe even her best friend by now.

“Are you alright? You are paler then whipped cream.”

The tall man was completely drenched from the rain and she quickly leaned the mop against a table to get him a towel.

“Sit down I make your special.” pushing him towards a chair, she had noticed how nervous he was. He had started to bite his lip and was fiddling with his hands, while not getting a word out.

But when she returned to the counter, he already was following closely.

Normally she would have needed to get him behind it again, he was still a costumer but since they were alone she let it be.

“Did somehting happen or were you that desperate to get my special mix?” she joked but didn´t get an answer right away.

“I … I got surprised by the storm. I was in the park, sketching…” his eyes fixated at the door.

“Ah…” she nodded, the coffee shop was closer to the park then his apartment, so she could understand that he would come here, but that didn´t explain why he seemed so confused, almost to say he was frightened of something.

“Don´t tell me you got robbed?!” Y/N turned around and he flinched slightly.

“What? No!It´s … nothing.” he denied and tugged the towel tighter around his wide shoulders.

Nodding, she didn´t want to push further, until a bright white light shined through the windows.

It happened in a matter of seconds, Kylo had wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her as close as possible before burying his face in her hair, flinching at the loud rumbling of the thunder. The cup she had been holding onto, slipped out of her hand and shattered into pieces.

And then it was dark, no lights, no music, nothing. It seemed like the lightning had struck a power pole nearby.

Y/N needed a moment to realised what had just happened and caught her breath again. For a moment she thought that Kylo must be scared of the darkness, before another thunder rumbled over them and his hands digged in her arms.

Surprised, her eyebrows furrowed. It wasn´t the Darkness, it was the thunder. Slowly turning around in his Arms, she gently laid her hands onto his ears that were poking through his dark and wet hair.

“It´s alright.” she mouthed to him, when he finally raised his eyes. Hearing her faint pulse against his ears, his mind calmed down and Kylo closed his eyes, focusing on the blood that was rushing through her veins.

Seeing him relax, she could only smile at him.

Letting go of her waist, he rested his hands onto her small wrists, leaning into her touch and opening his eyes again.

Kylo didn´t even notice when the next lighting struck, nor could he hear the thunder that followed, then he was just to caught up in her eyes to focus on anything else.

Since it was dark not one of them noticed the other one blushing and soon she looked quickly onto the ground before biting her lower lip.

When she was sure there wouldn´t be another thunder, she carefully let go of his ears and let her hands sink onto his shoulders.

“We should make some light. Don´t you think?” Y/N suggested and he slowly nodded, still in a daze.

Rummaging through one of the drawers, she quickly handed him a pair of headphones.

“For the thunder…” she grinned, before getting every candle from the tabled and set them all up around the counters.

 

They ended up spending most of their night stranded in the small shop until the storm moved on. But until then, they ate most of the cookies, listened to music and drank cold coffee. It wasn´t an ideal evening and yet it started something which probably wouldn´t have happened without this stormy evening.

“I´ll bring you home.” Kylo offered, shouldering his big bag with drawing utensils.

“Oh you really don´t have to.” waving with her hand dismissively, she avoided his gaze.

Offering his arm, she rolled her eyes with a smile, before accepting it.

Walking through the streets, the tall man started to bite his lip again.

“What would you think about a visit to the aquarium, for our next date?” almost stumbling over her own feet, she looked surprised up at him. “Next date.”

“Yeah what else would you call it?” Kylo only had a toothy grin to offer and she accepted with a shy smile.

“Sounds wonderful.”


End file.
